The Crossover: Clash Of The Wandering Samurai
by Hitasu Michima
Summary: The story of three wandering swordsmen, and their fight with a common enemy bent on taking over Japan..A Samurai Champloo and Rurouni Kenshin Crossover. What will happen these two worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Crossover - Clash of the Wandering Samurai**_

_This is my second crossover story, and I have a feeling it's going to be a darn good one. This Crossover will feature Mugen, Jin, and Kenshin Himura; three samurai that wander the streets of Kyoto. Don't worry I will still be doing A Tale of Sand Stone Hearts but I'll be doing this one at the same time so needless to say it might take a for an update. I just needed a change of pace for awhile...Anyway let's get the formalities out of the way and start this story..._

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own Samurai Champloo, or Rurouni Kenshin. However, I do in fact own the plot and any OC's involved in it, so if anyone wants to make reference to any of my OC's or storyline, I ask you to just ask me via email (I'll usually say yes).**_

_**Chapter 1  
**_

**_Kyoto Japan, July 2 of the 11th year into Meiji Era; a time that will go down in history.._**

"(argh) I am so hungry..." Mugen thought to himself as he held his stomach while walked

**_ A time in which Kyoto, was once again was ruled from behind-the-scenes, this time by an manical swordsman named Fujiha Shiratori..._**

"(sigh) I guess I should have asked Fuu for some money before we all went our separate ways..hmm..I wonder how those guys are doing" Mugen thought as he walked down a nameless road

**_A man who wanted nothing more than to conquer Japan, and let it crumble under his feet.._**

"I got find a place to eat soon, or I am gonna starve to death.." said Mugen weakly as he continued to trudge down the road

**_And just as hope seemed lost a group of three wandering samurai banded together, and took on Shiratori and his radicalistic regime, this is their story.._**

"(ugh)..I can't take it anymore.." said Mugen as fell to the ground "So this is how it ends?...This sure is a..pretty pussy way..to die.." he continued as he lost unconscienceness

* * *

_Hours later as he comes to, Mugen finds himself laying on a bed in a dimly-lit room, with a needle in his arm of a strange house.._

"God...what the hell happened? Where am I?" said Mugen as he came to while he ripped out the needle

"So you finally woke up..took you long enough.."said a voice that seemed to echo in the breeze

Mugen realizing that he could be in trouble, went to go for his sword, but as he soon found, his weapons had been taken..

"Crap, (sigh) I thought as much..Ok man, just who are you anyway?" said Mugen as he got into a Kenpo fighting stance

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself that I did..." said the voice as it got closer.."My name is Kenshin Himura, and I just saved your life.." as the man came out of the shadows


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2  
**_

"Hmph...Really?" Mugen scoffed

"I saw you passed out on the road, it seemed to me that you hadn't eaten in several days, so I brought you back here and had you fixed up, that I did." said Kenshin in a calming tone

"How nice of you..I suppose you wouldn't mind then telling me where the fuck I am, now would you?" said Mugen in his usual tone

"That I don't. You're.." said Kenshin as he interrupted by another voice

"..here in Tokyo at the Kamiya Dojo.." interrupted a feminine voice coming from the shadows of the doorway

"My name is Kaoru, I'm the master of this dojo. And you are?" said Kaoru

"Wow, now she's a looker! Time show off the old Mugen charm.." Mugen thought as he smirked evilly

"Hey Doll, name's Mugen. Hows about we find us a room so that we can get to know each other better?" as he walked over to hold Kaoru's hand

_Not one to be treated as an object, Kaoru decked Mugen right on the nose..._

_**BAMMM!! **_

_..the shock itself left him laying that is until.._

"Hey bitch! Whaddya do that for?" yelled Mugen

"If you can't treat a woman right, then that's exactly what you deserve!" Kaoru yelled back at Mugen

"I'm getting out of here, that I am.." Kenshin thought to himself as he tried to inch out of the room

"Not so fast Kenshin!" yelled Kaoru as she grabbed him by his robe "You are coming with me!" she continued as she grabbed and drug the samurai by his ear to the other room

"Wow...she acts alot like Fuu ..I wonder she gonna do to that poor guy.." smirked Mugen as he covered his nose

* * *

_In the other room, Kaoru was just about to interregate the former manslayer..._

"So tell me.." said Kaoru as she slowly balled her hand into a fist

"Oh this is not gonna end well.." thought Kenshin as gave a nerous chuckle

"What were you thinking?" asked Kaoru with flames burning in her eyes

"Oro?" said Kenshin

"Don't oro me mister! You were the one who brought this dead-beat to our Dojo, don't you ever think at all? He could be a pervert, or a fugitive, or something even worse! I can't believe you would something so stupid!" yelled Kaoru as she shook Kenshin violently by his robe

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that he was gonna die if I didn't help.." said Kenshin as he pleaded with Kaoru to stop

"So that's not my problem! Let someone else take care of him!" said Kaoru coldly

"There was no one else! Don't you see that everyone we've ever met let into the Dojo there was always a good reason for it?" said Kenshin

"What do you mean?" said Kaoru as she loosened her grip on his robe

"Just think of Sano, and how he's was before..even you could've said that he was just like this guy when he first met us, that he was. But now look at him..look at how much he's helped you and the Dojo. I'm sure that if you give him a chance things will turn out the same, that I am." said Kenshin with a smile

"Ok..fine. I'll give him a chance, but remember this guy's you're responsibility..Got it?" said Kaoru as she finally gave in to Kenshin, still unsure of her decision

* * *

"Mugen!" yelled Kaoru from behind the doorway "We have something to a.." she said as walked in the room trailing off

"He's not here, that he's not." said Kenshin

"Where could he have gone?" asked Kaoru

"Maybe he left the dojo already.." said Kenshin

_Just then a shrill scream filled the air.._

"That sounded like Megumi!" said Kaoru

"Let's go!" said Kenshin as they took off following the screams

* * *

_They followed the trail of screams to the outer court of the Dojo until they stopped altogether by the bathhouse..._

Where could it be coming from?

_Again the screams resumed, revealing.._

"It's coming from the bathhouse! That it is."

"That pervert!"

_Kaoru charged the bathhouse determined to hurt somebody.. _

"Megumi are you okay?" asked Kenshin

"I'm just fine Sir Ken, now that you're here.." said Megumi seductively

"You pig! What in the world do you think you're doing here while was Megumi bathing?"

"It's not what it looks like I swear..I was just looking for the bathroom.." said Mugen nervously

"Did you actually think that excuse was going to work? (sigh) And to think I was going to offer you a chance to stay with us.."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa..You were gonna do what?"

"Yes that's right, I was going to let you stay here, that is until you were able to support yourself.." said Kaoru as she was interrupted

"Look lady, you better not be joking with me.."

"Well doesn't matter now anyhow..I want you out of my dojo! Now!" said Kaoru as she pointed to the door

"But seriously it was not my fault!" Mugen pleaded as he looked for compassion in Kaoru's eyes

"Kaoru, remember you put me in charge of him, right?" Kenshin whispered in the young dojo master's ear

"So..let me handle this ok?" Kenshin asked in a reassuring tone

"Fine then! Do what you want!" she said as she stormed off

_As Kaoru stormed off, her figure faded completely into the shadows of the dojo... _

"Look we have to talk.." said Kenshin as walked off into the street

"You are impossible, Himura.." she said to herself she practiced her kendo


End file.
